


Whispered wishes

by Myrmidon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: Nathan and Bryan are going to hunt to the forest.





	Whispered wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> I wrote a Nathan/Bryan fanfiction, again. (Actually it’s one of my older fic, but I change the title and wrote a new romantic fluffy scene to it.)
> 
> I miss Bryan soooo much, and I don’t see any chance to his return in season 5. It’s flustrating that he just disappeared and no one asked a question about him, even Nathan did not mention him. Where is he?! No one misses him? He and Nathan are one of my favourite couples ever, so I’m upset because it’s like this!  
> (However I’m really excited about season 5, the Serpent trailer is just awesomeeeee!!!! *__*)  
> Believe me, I can talk about Bryan’s disappearance for hours, soooooo here is my fanfiction instead!
> 
> I hope you’ll like it! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :D

They slowly walked through the forest. The wet leaves make noises along their steps, no matter how much they tried not to make any sound.

Bryan breathed in the fresh air, the scent of the ground and the rain, which stopped falling not too long ago. From the leaves of the trees the remained rain dripped on them, he reached out and a raindrop fell in his palm. He loved the nature, he loved to walk contemplatively and listen to the songs of the forest. Nathan’s voice broke the train of his thoughts. He felt a gloved hand touching his arm.

„Bry?”

Stroking along his arm Nathan took his hand, tangling their fingers together, as they walked further into the forest.

They were sent to hunt and explore, he and Nathan, which they accepted, maybe with a bit too excessive enthusiasm. A bow was hanging on Bryan’s shoulder, Nathan took his usual weapon.

„What do you think, can we catch something?” Bryan asked quietly.

„I think all the animals escaped already from here… maybe we could try fishing… or just find a cave and have some fun there.” Nathan winked.

Bryan shook his head with a smile and with slow steps he kept walking in the forest.

Except from some birds calling each other the forest was quiet. The sun went down on the horizon, as they entered deeper in the forest.

„We should find a campsite… We can’t get back to Arkadia before it’s getting dark.”

„You’re right.” Byran looked around. „There’s glade.”

„Collect sticks and I set the tent.”

 

Bryan tried to set a fire from the moist twigs, almost losing his patience, until they finally got inflamed. From the dense smoke he started to cough and his eyes got tearful, but finally the tiny fire flamed up. With his hand he wiped his wet forehead, leaving a long dirt on the skin. He stood up, joined Nathan, who settled the tent in the meantime.

When they finished the campsite it went dark and the stars took their places on the endless sky. Fortunately the sky was clear and there was no chance to rain again. The wind gently twisted the grass. Nathan crawled behind Bryan, wrapping his arms around him from behind, Bryan squiermed a little to find the most comfortable position between Nathan’s legs.

„This deep silence is odd.” Nathan said.

„I love the silence.”

„I’m not… It’s like when we are arrived here, and the grounders watched us from the forest.” he said quietly.

„But you’re not alone anymore. I’m with you.” Bryan squeezed Nathan’s embraced arms around him.

Nathan gently kissed the neck of his love. Bryan leaned his head back, against Nathan’s chest and looked up at the sky.

„Somewhere there the pieces of the Ark are still circling around.  Unbelievable that we were up there not too long ago.”

„Ehh… I hated it… mostly the stupid rules and…”

He suddenly broke the sentence when a shooting star split the sky above them.

„Make a wish!” Bryan whispered excitedly.

Bryan turned around to take a look at Nathan’s face, while he was whispering his wishes to the star, in his eyes the long beam of the star reflected as it fell from the sky. Nathan looked down at him, smiling and kissed him deeply. His bristle, which was covering his face lately, poked Bryan’s cheek, but Bryan didn’t mind it, they were grown up eventually, right? The usual excitement flooded through his body, when Nathan hugged and kissed him. In these moments he felt himself whole and the dark loneliness he felt on the Ark for months disappeared. He turned back completely to face with Nathan and sat between his legs.  He felt Nathan’s fingers in his hair as they stroked his nape, he felt the long fingers dancing along his spine up and down. When they seperated he looked into Nathan’s eyes with flushing cheeks, smiling, he swept a few stray strands of hair from his forehead. Bryan closed his eyes as Nathan gently stroked his cheeks and lips.

„I love you” He said quietly, he barely could hear his own voice.

„I love you too, Bry.”

With a heavily throbbing heart Bryan settled down in Nathan’s arms, looking up at the sky and thought about his own wish, which partly, but it was fulfilled already. Since he could be in the arms of his love again and if the fairy tales are true that the stars fulfill wishes, then they’ll stay like this forever.


End file.
